forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cell4
Welcome to the Realms wiki, Cell4 :) As for your question on your user page; this wiki covers all canon information on the Forgotten Realms, any other questions, feel free to ask! Zerak talk 01:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Re: Edits No Problem. It was a simple wikipedia 'edit-and-paste'. Cheers, and keep up the good work! Johnnyriot999 08:13, 20 February 2007 (UTC) RE; The Orc King About The Orc King, I just grabbed everything off Amazon's site. If you didn't already know, you can click on a book's ISBN number, then choose the Amazon option, and you'll be taken straight to the book's listing on Amazon. Thanks for noticing my work. --Ebakunin 02:17, 12 March 2007 (UTC) RE: Eberron + Question I'd say ask either Fw190a8, Zerak-Tul or Hash about which set of spelling rules is the accepted standard. In the meantime I suggest just use the American rules. Johnnyriot999 15:31, 12 March 2007 (UTC) RE: Reply I don't like beer, I drink cider. In copious amounts whenever I can. Anyway. IMHO by far and away the best of the BG series is Shadows of Amn. Don't bother with The Dark Alliance games. -hash Greetings Hey, good to see you're still contributing here. We've been getting a few more editors ramblin' around here lately and have started some changes in the background pages and what not. Anyways, you've always done good work here but I want to point out a few changes I've made to one of your recent additions (here) just to demonstrate a few of the formatting and new categorizing guidlines of the wiki. Keep your eyes open, because there some big moves goin on. Well I'm glad to see you're still around and gaming. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 06:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Questions about Language Are we restricted from using language on this wiki? There are some strong words I'd like to use to describe the bg books. I know that probably I sound weird there, but I would like to say that bg and bgii by Athans are 2 globs of bs. DrizztTheSlayer 01:58, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :It's a free world - rant all you want, as long as you do it outside of the articles. Zerak talk 18:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. DrizztTheSlayer 02:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) 1d2? This has nothing to do with anything, but when I was poking around a couple months ago on this wiki I heard that someone had a bow that dealt 1d2 damage. I'm assuming that they created that weapon themselves or a dm created it, but with all of the books in the D&D game, who knows. If it is from a rulebook, I'd like to know which one. It sounds like an interesting weapon. DrizztTheSlayer 03:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :It's from the list of things Mr. Welch can no longer do in a RPGhttp://theglen.livejournal.com/16735.html. And I'm guessing a 1d2 shortbow would be a shortbow of tiny or small weapon size instead of the standard 1d6 medium bow.. Just a guess though, but Welch's list is still hilarious :) Zerak talk 15:44, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Hmm? You say on your Userpage that you're not a fan of characters that use spells; I gotta say I'm kinda curious as to why this is if you dont mind me asking. Johnnyriot999 10:55, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Everyone's entitled to their opinions, not that I don't disagree with you, I was just curious is all. As for being offended because my character is a sorcerer, I dont really game (tabletop gaming that is) anymore. When I used to game alot more, way back in the 90's, I would usually play a fighter. Anyways, good luck with your DM-ing! Johnnyriot999 20:28, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 19:01, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re: D&D--best game ever I haven't played pen and paper for ages, because I don't have any D&D friends where I live now. At the moment I've been playing Neverwinter Nights 2 a lot. My favorite D&D character was a Divine Champion of Sharess. About that book, I'll see whether I'll buy it or not, I don't buy too many books anymore at the moment, exactly because I can't play the tabletop anymore. -- Sneltrekker 18:33, 12 May 2007 (UTC) NWN1 definitely is good as well, but the players I play the multiplayer with moved to NWN2, and so I stick there now. I only play the NWN series for the multiplayer anyway. -- Sneltrekker 18:47, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Worse than Jim Theis Well, that explains why they're still letting him write. I think I should start boycotting whatever is published from now on in the whole damn setting. Do you know the games the "novels" were "based on"? I actually loved Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn as much as I hated the novelization (which is a part of why I hate it). I've read part of the first book as well, but that was when it was being given a "Mystery Science Theatre 3000" treatment on a fan fiction board, so it was actually fun. In a masochistic kind of way. What's really ironic, though, is that I just had one of the best experiences in my life, and in a way that was thanks to my reading Athans's BG2 (which I have to say was naturally one of the worst experiences in my life). Long story short, in wandering around the Internet trying to find different ways to complain about how awful it was, I happened upon a really great discussion board where I have participated since then. It was (and is) a pretty close online community and I made real friends there. Several years later, two people who had also met each other there for the first time fell in love, and I was invited to the wedding - if I could make it, which seemed a little unlikely given the distance. I had never thought I could make it all the way to America, but given this reason, I got around to arranging it. I travelled by myself for the first time and to America for the first time, met for the first time some great people I'd known for years, and enjoyed myself immensely. Life has never felt quite the same since. So I have rather mixed feelings. I just try to think that ultimately it was because of the game and not the book that all this happened. By the way, a real novelist who frequents (or used to) the abovementioned discussion boards saw just a couple of lines from Athans (the worst I could think of, admittedly), and her comment, which I relish thinking about, was that "No-one could possibly be worse". What can I say? She has an impeccable taste. Ville V. Kokko 17:52, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Vote Hey mate, could I be so bold as to nudge you in this direction? :) Zerak talk 21:48, 30 June 2007 (UTC) 4th of July Cheers to America, Cell4! Hope you had a nice 4th. Johnnyriot999 04:27, 5 July 2007 (UTC) You're confused? How about me? You left me a message on my talk page, I'm not sure what it is in reference to. Could you remind me as to what you are responding to? =) Wenin 06:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Cell4 is referring to the user edit counter which shows how many contributions any particular user has made. For reasons unknown, this is malfunctioning and everyone's contribution counts are being shown wrong. Fw190a8 18:08, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, so I'm not the only one who's been wondering about this - was some MediaWiki code changed or something? The userbox used to work just fine.. Zerak talk 20:31, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ID2 Good choice in games. ID2 is one of the best FW games I've played out of many. As for the mac/pc problem, Id2 requires a little more than 500mb and about 700megahertz of cpu to run efficiently. I don't honestly know if mac even uses cpu, but the requirements should fit even the most basic computer.--Andyman1125 21:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC)